Rejecting Fate
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (Request fic for Rian Moeru! No pairings! Oneshot!) Everything had changed for Jack after he'd restored Optimus' memories. He was given a 'gift' that he found to be more of a curse, and now he feels as if he is an outsider among his friends and like he has no say in the path his life takes. But Jack refuses to become a Prime, no matter what anyone says, and his fate is his own.


**Hey everyone! So this is a oneshot request from my buddy, Rian Moeru!**

 **As always, disclaimer's on my prof.! Also as always, sorry for any spelling errors! I have a sticky 'B' button on my keyboard that throws off my typing!**

 **Enjoy reading everyone! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Jack sat quietly on his bed, deep in thought as he stared ahead blankly. The teen suddenly stiffened, eyes sharpening as if he'd heard something, before he made a small sound of aggravation and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

It had been a month since Optimus had his memory returned to him, and in that time almost everything had returned to normal…Except for Jack.

For Jack, the past month had been riddled with fear and confusion, all thanks to a single instant when he'd used the key to Vector Sigma on Cybertron.

Jack pulled his hands away from his eyes, gaze falling to his left forearm, which was fully visible thanks to his short-sleeved shirt. Dark grey metal twisted over the teen's pale skin like veins. Jack could vividly remember receiving the abnormality.

It had been when he stood before Vector Sigma, after he'd managed to drive away the scraplets and Insecticon. He'd gone to retrieve the key, and what had felt like a jolt of electricity had shot down his arm. At the time, Jack hadn't paid it much mind, even though the pain lingered for a good few hours. He'd thought it was just a strangely strong bolt of static, or simply a small electric shock from some faulty wiring, something normal like that.

Yet when he'd returned home and peeled himself out of the spacesuit, he'd been horrified to find the metal on his arm, covered in blood from when it had apparently broken through his skin.

He probably should've gone to the 'bots, should've seen if it was dangerous or if Ratchet could remove it, but Jack had ultimately decided not to. Jack didn't want to destroy the happy atmosphere that had accompanied Optimus' return and so, in the end, he handled things himself. He cleaned off the metal, and wrapped his arm in linen wraps to not only ensure nothing snagged on the metal, but also to conceal it, so the ridges of the metal couldn't be seen through his sleeve. All in all, he thought he handled it well.

And then the voices started.

From what Jack could tell, there were thirteen separate voices. They were faint and nearly indecipherable most of the time, little more than whispers that faded in and out of existence in the back of his mind. There were times, however, where the voices became louder and clearer, and they spoke in a mix of English and the lilting, warbling tones of Cybertronian. They'd speak of Cybertron, about the people, and the days before the war. They'd tell Jack stories of ancient wars, far before the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, and they would talk about the old days, when Cybertron was split into dozens of castes.

While the voices were, admittedly, soothing at times, Jack found the voices scared him more than anything. Hearing voices in one's head usually meant one was insane. Jack wanted to tell someone about what was going on, to talk about how afraid he was, but…He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Everyone was so happy, he couldn't ruin that.

Thus why he sat in his room now, trying to will away the faint whispers.

"Go away." He mumbled aloud, rubbing his eyes. "Just go away."

They didn't.

* * *

Optimus knew something was wrong with Jack. The Prime had vorns of experience when it came to reading others, and while Jack was surprisingly difficult to read for one his age, Optimus noticed something all the same.

The past month, he'd realized Jack was acting…Different. He didn't talk or smile with Miko and Raf as much, and he didn't engage in conversation with any of the 'bots either. The boy's eyes, usually full of warmth, had become dull and exhausted.

In short, the boy looked awful.

And it had Optimus worried.

While it may not have been that obvious, Optimus very much liked Jack. The teen was kinder than most his age, with keen senses and a mind as sharp as a knife. Optimus enjoyed Jack's company immensely, truth be told. And so now that the boy was acting as if something wrong? And for more than a month? Optimus decided it was time to confront Jack.

Optimus quietly approached the deck, where Miko and Raf were enthusiastically playing a video game while Jack watched. The oldest of the three children noticed the Prime's presence almost immediately, as he looked up at Optimus, offering a half-hearted smile.

"Hey Optimus." Jack greeted, voice soft and a bit hoarse. Clearing his throat, Jack continued, "What's up?"

"May I speak with you, Jackson?" Optimus asked gently.

Jack blinked owlishly, seeming surprised by the request. There was a moment of hesitance that didn't go unnoticed by Optimus before the teen nodded, standing from the couch.

"Uh, sure. Of course."

Optimus lowered a large servo onto the deck, letting Jack climb onto his palm. Once the boy had secured his balance, as well as a hold on one of the smaller plates of Optimus' servo, the Prime lifted the boy up and left the room, ignoring the confused expressions of the other Autobots.

Silence fell as Optimus carried Jack down several corridors. Jack appeared very much befuddled as Optimus entered one of the base's mostly-empty storage rooms. Optimus carefully set Jack atop one of the taller storage crates, and Jack turned his confused look onto Optimus.

"So, uh…What did you need?" The boy asked nervously.

Optimus stared down at Jack for a minute, debating how to word the question he wanted to ask. Finally, he decided it would be best to simply be direct.

"What is wrong, Jack?"

Jack looked taken aback, jaw falling slightly in surprise. He recovered quickly, though.

"What do you mean, Optimus?" Jack asked. He raised his shoulders in a shrug, "Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?"

Optimus frowned slightly. Jack wasn't one to lie, and so the fact that the teen was doing so now made Optimus' concern grow.

"Jack." The Prime said sternly, his tone making Jack cringe. "Please, do not lie. Not to me."

"I'm not-"

" _Jackson_."

Jack flinched again, lowering his eyes to his feet. Silence fell, and Optimus could hear the faint whispers of the Thirteen Primes in the back of his processor. Most of the voices were muddled, but Optimus managed to catch two distinct words.

"… _ **His Arm…"**_

The short statement was so out-of-the-blue and confusing that Optimus wondered for a split second if he had not understood correctly. What did Jack's arm have to do with anything that was going on? Optimus' optics flickered to the boy's arm, and Optimus was surprised when Jack, catching this, shifted so his arm was behind him. Optimus turned his gaze to Jack's face, frown deepening.

"Jack, what is wrong with your arm?"

Jack's eyes flashed up to Optimus, startled and fearful.

"H-huh?"

"Your arm. Is something wrong with it?"

Jack quickly shook his head.

"No. Nothing."

Optimus raised a metal brow.

"I see. Then perhaps you will allow me to see it?"

Jack gulped. It was clear that he was afraid, thought Optimus wasn't sure of what.

Jack jumped when Optimus' holoform fizzled into existence, and he took a half-step back, as if he wanted to run. The boy stopped, though, and hung his head, realizing there was no running.

Optimus reached forward, gently taking hold of Jack's left arm. The Prime glanced at Jack momentarily, but the teen didn't meet his eye. With the care of a worried friend, Optimus pushed the boy's sleeve up. He was confused to find linen bandages wrapped around the boy's thin forearm. Optimus slowly removed the wraps-

And for a split second, Optimus felt as if his spark had frozen as he looked down at the metal veins presented to him. In the back of his mind, Optimus was faintly aware of the Thirteen Primes, their voices still hushed but clamoring together almost excitedly. In his mind's eye, Optimus could see himself when he was a younger mech, having been chosen as Prime and marked with twisting vines of metal as his chassis. The metal had been an unknown alloy, one soft and supple like flesh, yet tougher than any other metal. The metal had disappeared once Optimus has accepted his fate and taken the title of Prime, the metal marks hadn't lasted long at all, yet Optimus could never forget what they had looked like, _felt_ like.

Optimus blinked, shaken from his thoughts when he suddenly realized that Jack was _shaking_. The Prime looked up, holoform's deep cobalt eyes taking in Jack's face. The boy was pale, eyes still turned to the ground. He was trembling, the movement very slight but most definitely there. The teen's dark eyes slowly lifted to meet Optimus', and this single shared look seemed to open the flood gates, and words tumbled from Jack's lips.

"I-I don't know h-how, or w-why it happened…!" The boy said through wobbling lips, voice shaky and breathless. "I w-wasn't doing anything, j-j-just retrieving the key, and n-now there's this! A-and the voices!" Jack wrenched his arm free, and grabbed at his hands with hands that shook fiercely, eyes squeezing shut. "I-I'm going crazy, Optimus! I s-swear, I th-think I'm going insane! I k-keep hearing voices; I d-don't know what to do! I-"

Jack froze, eyes snapping open wide with shock when a pair of large arms wrapped around him, so strong and warm and _safe_. Jack felt startled and confused – Optimus was never one for physical contact, yet Jack couldn't bear to shift away. After the past month, after all the sleepless nights and fear, this was the first time he actually felt like...like everything was going to be alright.

Without thinking, Jack's hand clutched the back of the holoform's shirt, and the scared teen, for once, allowed himself to not act like an adult but instead a child, as he let Optimus hold him protectively.

"It is alright, Jack." Optimus murmured gently, letting Jack hide his face in his holoform's chest. "You don't need to be afraid, I am here. I can – I _will_ , help you. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Jack didn't reply, continuing to take whatever comfort he could from Optimus. And Optimus allowed this, his processor whirling. A new Prime had been chosen.

And that Prime was not only a human, but also a _child_.

Optimus knew that this would take quite a great amount of time to explain, not only to the other Autobots, but to Jack. _Especially_ Jack.

* * *

Jack felt…Overwhelmed. No, that word was too tame. How he felt couldn't be described in a single word.

He felt like an outsider. When Optimus had told him everything would be okay, that he didn't have to be scared, Jack had been relieved, but…

But it had all been lies.

At first, Jack had been downright shocked to find out what the metal and voices were, what they _meant_. This was followed by outright denial (and boy, had Optimus been surprised when Jack had quite vehemently refused to become a Prime). Jack didn't want to be a Prime. No, he was only a teenager, he already had enough responsibility on his between school, work, and trying to keep Miko and Raf out of trouble. He couldn't be a Prime, it had to be a mistake!

But Optimus seemed to not hear this. The large mech had shaken his helm, somewhat sorrowful as he told Jack that the title of Prime could not be refused by any who was given it. This was Jack's fate, and he had no say in this.

And those words, they….they made Jack _angry_. He should have a say in his future! It was his life after all! If he didn't want to become a Prime, then he refused to let it happen! The voices in his head, the "Thirteen Primes", could yell for all Jack cared! He wouldn't become a Prime!

Even worse…After everyone found out what had happened, they were all treating him so _differently_.

Raf would quietly stare at him in shy wonder and awe, while Miko seemed to be far less eager to make a run for the groundbridge around him, as if he were suddenly a figure of great authority. All of the 'bots –Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and even _Wheeljack_ , treated him with respect, and as if he were some precious treasure that needed to be protected. He was kept from ever going through the groundbridge, never taken on recon or missions, and they were less than eager when Jack would head home with his mother, as if they were afraid that something would happen to Jack the moment he left the base. And to top it all off, Jack found he was hardly ever out of Optimus' sight. The Autobot leader seemed to be just as afraid as the others that something would happen to Jack, though Jack was sure that the Prime was more worried about his mental health through all of this more than anything. Often times, Optimus would take him away from the mainroom, and would try to teach him what he would need to know. The Prime was slow in these lessons, but Jack was quite adamant about ignoring what Optimus said. Jack knew it was rude, but he just didn't want this at all!

Jack hated all of this. The attention, the idea that his fate wasn't in his control, he loathed it all. He just wanted the 'bots to see him as 'Just Jack' again.

As if that would happen.

Three weeks of this, and Jack was fed up.

Thus why he was now sitting in one of the storage rooms in the back of the base, hidden between a couple of crates and hoping to not be found any time soon. He was honestly surprise that, after three and a half hours, he hadn't been found yet. Jack had been worried that that 'bots would've tracked him down within half an hour, with how weird they'd been acting, yet it seemed he was lucky enough to have avoided them for quite awhile. He just hoped it lasted.

Shifting into a somewhat more comfortable position as he pulled down his sleeve to stare at the metal twining about his arm.

Optimus had stated that the metal would slowly fade away once he accepted his role as Prime, but since Jack was still too young and had much to learn, the metal would be around for quite awhile.

Well, more like forever, because there was _no fragging way_ he would _ever_ become a Prime.

Jack jumped when he heard the mechanical hiss of the large door sliding open, and the teen all but held his breath as he heard large, heavy metal footsteps enter the room. He prayed he wouldn't be noticed, maybe if he held really still-

"Jackson? Are you in here?"

Jack cringed at the deep voice of Optimus, but still didn't move. If he didn't do anything, he wouldn't be noticed…

A large, blue plated pede came into view, and Jack slumped with a sigh of defeat as cobalt optics landed on him.

Optimus looked disappointed as he kneeled down.

"Jackson, we have been searching for you. Why are you hiding here?"

Jack wanted to scream 'Because you all are acting crazy!', but the teen managed to bite this cutting remark back. He kept his dark eyes on the ground, even as he replied.

"I just wanted some time alone…"

Optimus grimaced.

"Jack, I know the past few weeks have been difficult for you, but you cannot simply disappear without informing one of us as to where you are."

Jack sent the Prime a bitter look.

"If I did that, then one of you would be following me around like a personal bodyguard. I'd never get any time alone."

Optimus' grimace became a stern frown.

"We do what we do because we care about you-"

"That's a load of scrap!" Jack snapped, eyes blazing fiercely. "You all never acted like this before, even though you cared about my wellbeing! Its like you've all changed into completely different people! You're all driving me insane!"

Surprise flashed across Optimus' face, but when he went to speak, Jack cut him off, jumping to his feet.

"I'm tired of being treated as if I'm not me anymore! Optimus, the other day I heard Ratchet suggesting that I stay here in the base and not go home to my mom! Do you have any idea how terrifying it is, feeling as if I'm around a bunch of strangers?!"

Jack moved past Optimus and into the open area of the room, Optimus' optics following him as he began to pace in frustration.

"Miko and Raf treat me as if I'm not their friend, as if I'm a stranger! Every 'bot in the base won't stop staring, they're treating me like I'm _you_! Every time I come into the base, I never get to hang out, because you snatch me up for 'lessons'!"

By now, Jack was nearly hyperventilating, almost in hysterics. Optimus was watching, seeming almost dumbstruck.

"Jackson…I know that this is very difficult for you, I apologize if you feel as if we have been treating you differently, but you must understand…The fact you are to be a Prime is an amazing thing, it is something many have prayed for, as many Autobots worry what should happen if I were to fall-"

" _ **I'm not a replacement**_!"

A heavy, silent stillness fell. Optimus and Jack stared at one another, Jack's chest slightly having after his bellowing statement. Jack had never raised his voice to such a terrifying level, especially not in the presence of Optimus.

For a long moment, Optimus regarded Jack quietly, taking in the anger on the boy's face, the way the teen's hands were clenched in fists at his sides.

"You are not a replacement, Jack." Optimus finally said slowly. "Yet you are a Prime, making you a beacon of hope for the Autobots. I know it is a great weight to carry upon your shoulders, but you would not have been chosen if you were not capable of handling such a great burden."

Instead of being calmed by the Prime's words, the anger in Jack's eyes flared. There were a few tense seconds…

"I'm not a Prime, Optimus. I went to Cybertron to retrieve your memories, not to become something I never have been, and never will be. All this started because of you, because you gave me the Key to Vector Sigma. Because of you, no one treats me the same, and the others want to take me away from my home." Something dark fell over Jack's expression, something that reminded Optimus scarily much of Megatron. "I _hate_ you."

Optimus froze, his spark stuttering to a halt for the barest moment as those painful, cutting words left Jack's lips.

They…They had made a grave error, and this realization settled heavily on Optimus' chassis. He and the other Autobots had been so focused on the fact Jack was a Prime, had been so _ecstatic_ that there was a successor to take Optimus' place should he die, that they had been treating Jack as an object, as if he were a precious item to be stored away so that he wouldn't be destroyed. They should have strived to treat Jack the way he wanted to be treated: like a person. Optimus should've immediately put a stop to the suggestions that Jack should remain inside the base at all times, he should've _listened_ to Jack from the very beginning!

But he hadn't. Optimus had forgotten that when he first became Prime he, much like Jack, had loathed when others treated him as if he weren't a person, but instead as a symbol that was to be respected, revered, and protected at all costs. Optimus realized he had let this happen to Jack. Optimus had at least been a full-fledged adult, already in his last frame when he'd earned the title of Prime. Jack was a child, his hormones and strong emotions didn't aid in this situation at all.

As this realization dawned on Optimus, Jack turned to the storage room door. Optimus gave a start as the boy left the storage room.

"Jackson," Optimus called, quickly following. "Where are you going?"

The boy sent a scathing look over his shoulder.

"Anywhere but here." He spat.

"Jackson, you cannot simply walk home unattended, it is not safe, especially if the Decepticons find your life signal. Please, at least allow us to provide you a groundbridge-" Optimus implored, but Jack shook his head.

"Frag no! Just stay away from me!" They had by now reached the mainroom, and everyone looked thoroughly confused and alarmed by Jack's anger. The boy sent them all a fierce, furious look as well. "That goes for all of you to! Stay away from me, all of you! I never want to see any of you ever again!"

Pain flashed across Arcee's faceplates, while the others looked stunned. Arcee stepped forward.

"Jack…"

" _No_! Just leave me alone! I'm not a Prime! I never have been, and I never will be! I'm not a 'symbol of hope' for the Autobots, I'm not some sort of treasure to protect, and I'd rather die than let you separate me from my mom!" This last one made Ratchet cringe, as well as Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who'd both agreed with Ratchet's idea of keeping Jack inside the base permanently. "Just leave me alone!"

Turning on his heel, Jack stormed towards the base's hidden entrance. Arcee went to follow, but Optimus held out a servo, stopping her. The femme sent her leader an incredulous look.

"Optimus, he shouldn't-!"

"No, Arcee." Optimus interjected, voice solemn. "Jackson needs time to be alone. I am sure he will not go far, he will be safe. After all we have done, Jackson deserves time alone."

"But what if he's serious?! What if he doesn't come back, what if he really doesn't want to see any of us ever again?!"

Optimus's expression was sad and grim.

"Then we will respect those wishes, and only watch from afar to ensure the Decepticons do not locate him."

Ratchet turned to Optimus, his expression clearly showing that he thought Optimus was insane.

"Optimus, he is a future Prime! We can't simply-"

"We can and will." Optimus stated sharply, sending the medic a look. "We treated Jackson deplorably. We did not heed his wishes, and we even made him fear that he would be taken from his home. We will ignore his wishes no more. Allow Jackson to make his own decisions."

"And if he makes the _wrong_ one?"

* * *

Jack quietly sat atop one of the tallest points in the canyon, eyes staring up at the dark, evening sky.

He was…Angry. No, _furious_. The Autobots were so self-righteous, thinking they could dictate where he lived, what he would become, where he could and could not go! How could he have not seen it sooner? He'd thought the Autobots were the 'good guys'! Yet he was old enough that he should've remembered that there was no 'good' and 'bad' side, those terms were relative. Things weren't black and white, there were often areas of grey. He just wished he'd known from the start…

Jack froze, form becoming tense when the ground shook and there was a thunderous thud of something landing on the ground behind him. Only one thing could make the hairs on the back of his neck stand like this…And yet Jack was too angry and weary to be afraid. With a sigh, Jack tilted his head back farther to look at the moon that hung in the distance.

"If you're going to kill me Megatron, you should do it before the 'bots catch your life signal."

Megatron chuckled, the sound deep and grating. The warlord stepped forward, standing near the boy.

"Very few would act so casual in my presence."

Jack finally turned his head to look at the mech, raising a brow.

"Would you _prefer_ I scream and run? I mean, I can try and pretend, but I'm not that good of an actor."

Silence fell for a long moment, Megatron staring at Jack with blood-red optics, and Jack staring back up at him with piercing blue-grey eyes.

"I have been tapping into Autobot communications recently." Megatron commented, folding his hands behind his back. "I know what you are."

Jack scowled, looking away.

" _What I am_ is a human. I don't care what those fraggers say."

Megatron nodded.

"I am aware. Though for a human, you're surprisingly resilient and intelligent. You wish to crush the hopes of the Autobots, yes? To prove to them you are no Prime so that you may live as who you wish to be? So that you won't be ripped away from your home and your mother?"

"What's it matter to you?" Jack muttered, scowling as he rested his chin on his knees.

"Oh, you would be surprised just how much it matters to me, boy. I have a proposition for you."

Jack paused. Then, slowly, he looked up to Megatron, eyes lit with suspicious curiosity.

"What kind of proposition?"

Megatron grinned darkly.


End file.
